


Toxin

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Toxin

“Why is it every time we plan to go out, we get sent out on a mission?” Bucky asked, strapping a gun to his back.  
“Because we’re the best of the best.” Natasha said cockily. “No-one gets a job done like we do.”  
“This’ll be an easy ass job.” You said, doing your boots up. “We’ll be in and out faster than you can say stupid fucking HYDRA.” You continued, standing from the bench.  
“Steve doesn’t like that kind of language.” Natasha mocked, wrapping an arm around your waist.  
“You know what Romanoff?” Steve said, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriends who were smirking at him. “That joke’s getting really old.”  
“Lighten up, Stevie. It’s only a joke.” Bucky said, moving to stand behind you and Natasha. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and smirked at the blonde. “Besides we all know you have the foulest mouth of the four of us.”  
“Buck.” Steve whined, cheeks turning bright red.  
“Oh, look he’s gone all red.” You teased, reaching out to pinch his cheek. “How cute.”  
“Careful Y/N.” Natasha warned. “Steve might make a set of your cheeks red later.” She added with a chuckle.  
“Looking forward to it.” You said, giving Steve a wink.  
“You four do realise you are not alone? Correct?” Wanda asked, crinkling her nose at the four of you.  
“You love us Wanda.” Bucky said.  
“How unfortunate for me.” Wanda said, shaking her head at the four of you.  
“Ok everyone, we’re at the drop off.” Steve mentioned, strapping his shield to his arm.  
“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Bucky said as the jet landed. The five of you moved towards your separate rendezvous points and waited for your signal.  
“That’s it.” Steve said into the com. “That’s the signal.” He added and the five of you set off towards the base.  
You were entering through the south entrance and once you kicked the door in, you felt confused. There wasn’t an agent in sight but you that didn’t make you lower your guard. Raising your hands in front of you, you made the three adamantium claws burst through your knuckles.  
“There’s no-one on my end.” You mentioned.  
“The same on my side.” Natasha’s voice came in. “I don’t like this Steve.”  
“Buck, do you see anyone?” Steve asked.  
“No and I’m with Natasha on this.” Bucky said. “Something about this feels wrong.” He added.  
“Keep your guard up.” Steve ordered. “Check every room, there has to be something here.”  
“Are we sure they didn’t catch wind we were going to be coming and didn’t just leave?” Wanda asked as you checked another room.  
“They wouldn’t leave.” Natasha said as you spotted something in the middle of an otherwise empty room. “That’s not their style.” She added as you moved further into the room.  
“No, they wouldn’t leave.” Bucky said lowly. “They would set a trap.” Bucky added in realization.  
“We have to get out of here.” Steve ordered. “Move.” He added, you spun towards the door just in time to see it slam shut.  
“Fuck, I’m locked in.” You exclaimed, claws scratching at the metal door. You heard Steve let out a surprised noise and Natasha swear in Russian. “What’s going on?”  
“Hordes of HYDRA agents.” Natasha grunted.  
“Wanda? Steve? Buck? What’s happening on your end?” You asked as a hissing noise filled your room. “Fuck they’re releasing a gas in here.” You said, covering your mouth and nose.  
“The floor opened up.” Steve said, letting out a harsh sigh. “I had to climb my way out. Nat, I’m on my way. Bucky, where are you?”  
“In a similar boat to Y/N.” Bucky said, his voice muffled. “I’m working on it, I’m almost out of here.” He added, letting out a loud grunt.  
“I’m stuck. I’m not even making a dent in here.” You sighed before letting out several harsh coughs.  
“Y/N just hang on a second. I’m almost out, I’m coming for you.” Bucky promised, grunting several more times before you heard a loud bang over the com.  
“Wanda, where are you? What’s happening?” You asked, coughing a few times.  
“HYDRA must have been experimenting again.” She finally said. “There was a man with similar abilities to mine. I took care of him.” Wanda added. “Natasha, where are you and Steve?”  
You could hear Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Wanda all talking over the coms, but you couldn’t acknowledge what they were saying over you coughing your lungs up, and the sound of your rapidly beating heart.

Non-reader POV  
Bucky ran through the halls, gun out and ready, shooting any HYDRA member he came across. He heard gun shots and noises of pain just down the hall, so he rushed towards the commotion.  
Seeing Natasha and Steve fighting off dozens upon dozens of agents, Bucky shot the closest member and any after that.  
“Took you long enough to join the party, Barnes.” Natasha commented, sending a widow’s bite into someone’s neck. “You okay?”  
“Well considering I’m not dead, I’d say I’m doing fantastic.” Bucky said, violently throwing a man into wall. “Stevie, you still got those trackers on everyone?”  
“Yeah.” Steve grunted, bringing his shield down on a man’s skull.  
“Trackers? I’m impressed.” Natasha commented, taking out another man. A sudden red glow enveloped the remaining men and threw them into walls, the ceiling and the floor. Steve, Natasha and Bucky looked over to see Wanda looking annoyed behind them.  
“Do I have to do everything for you three?” Wanda asked with a smirk.  
Steve pulled out of his mini tablet and typed in a few things before he nodded. “Follow me.” He told his partners and jogged in the opposite direction. The other three quickly followed the blonde, taking out any agents they saw. “Here.” Steve said as they stopped in front of a metal door.  
There was a retinal scanner and a keypad next to the door, a keyhole on the door but no key. Bucky began shooting at the door, but nothing happened. Steve told his partners to move but it did nothing.  
“Let’s do this the old fashion way.” Natasha said, grabbing an agent off the ground. She forced his eye open and forced him to stare into the scanner.  
A light above the door turned on and there was a beeping noise before the door opened. The four covered their mouths and noses as a vapor exited the opening door. Seeing their girlfriend laying unconscious on the floor, Steve dropped his shield and rushed over to pick her up.  
“She has a heartbeat.” Steve announced, rushing back out of the room. Natasha picked up Steve’s shield and gestured the two men and woman towards the door.  
“Let’s get her back to the jet.” Natasha said. Natasha ran in front, Steve in the middle with Wanda and Bucky bringing up the rear. The five quickly made it to the jet and Natasha moved into the cockpit to get them out of there, while Bucky and Steve laid Y/N out on the floor.  
“Y/N, Y/N come on wake-up Y/N.” Bucky said, tapping the woman on the cheek. Y/N’s breathing began to get frantic as her eyes twitched. Steve and Bucky shared a look and Bucky tapped Y/N’s cheek again. “Wake-up Y/N.”  
At this Y/N’s eyes snapped open and she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Reader POV  
“What are you doing? Stop it. What are you doing to me?” You screamed as the man cut you open and injected your skeleton with it. “Stop it!”  
“But it’s so much fun.” A feminine voice said clearly over your screams. Your head shot up to see Natasha standing in place of the doctor.  
“Nat, please stop. Please stop this.” You begged. The woman only cooed mockingly as she wiped the tears off your cheeks.  
“But I’m not doing anything.” She said before shifting into Bucky. Bucky smiled as he grabbed a syringe and injected it into you. You shrieked as your body began to burn and Bucky merely looked down and laughed at your pain.  
“What’s wrong baby doll, can’t handle it?” He asked, slicing you from the chest to your belly button.  
“Fuck!” You screamed, unable to move away from your boyfriend.  
“I thought you were stronger than this.” Steve said, twirling a scalpel in his hands. “I guess we were wrong about you.” He commented before plunging the scalpel into your heart.  
You let out a shriek and finally shot off the table.

Non-reader  
“Y/N! Y/N it’s us! Calm down!” Bucky said attempting to grab Y/N’s flailing limbs as she screamed.  
While the reality was Steve, Bucky and Natasha were trying to calm the woman, with Wanda watching on worriedly, that was not what Y/N saw.  
“What’s the matter, Y/N? Can’t handle a little pain?” Bucky asked, gripping her wrists violently.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Natasha asked as Y/N fought against Bucky’s grip.  
“What’s wrong with you, Barnes? Just kill her now. I want to watch her body try and heal itself while we cut her.” Natasha said with a grin.  
“Hold her still.” Wanda said, coming closer to the four of them. “If you hold her still, I can look into her head.”  
“Do I need to do everything for the three of you?” Wanda asked, glaring down at Y/N. “How hard is it to kill a weakling like her?” She questioned as Natasha took out a knife and plunged it into Y/N’s stomach.  
“You try holding her still and avoiding her claws.” Steve grunted, moving behind his girlfriend and holding both her arms behind her.  
“Who said we wanted to kill her now?” Steve asked, holding her still as Bucky twisted Natasha’s knife in your stomach.  
“It’s more fun to play with your prey.” Bucky said, as Natasha yanked the knife out of your stomach.  
“Smile darling, this is all for you.” Natasha grinned before moving her knife up to Y/N’s lips. She traced them before carving into her face.  
Wanda let out a gasp and yanked her hands away from the woman’s face, quickly feeling around her face to see if it was bleeding.  
“Wanda what’s going on? What’s wrong with her?” Natasha asked, watching as their girlfriend shrieked and cried as she struggled in Steve and Bucky’s grip.  
Wanda wasn’t able to say as Y/N escaped the boys grip. Her claws unsheathed as she stared the four down in fear.  
“Just go away.” Y/N begged.  
“Begging Y/N?” Bucky questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. “How cowardly. If you really want it to stop, you know what you have to do.”  
“Go on, do it.” Steve said. “Our lives would be so much better without you.”  
“We wouldn’t have to be dragged down by you constantly.” Natasha added, stepping closer to the boys. “I can’t believe we’ve wasted this much time on you. Just do it.”  
“I can’t do it.” Y/N cried as her claws began moving closer to her stomach.  
“She can’t see any of us.” Wanda said, watching Y/N carefully. “She’s trapped in a nightmare of HYDRA’s creation.”  
“What do we do?” Natasha asked, watching her girlfriend worriedly. She, Steve and Bucky were all watching her anxiously, none of them wanting to lose her or have to see her like this.  
“I have an idea, but it’s risky.” Wanda said.  
“How risky?” Steve asked, inching closer to Y/N.  
“If you can’t do it, then that just proves how much of a coward you are.” Steve said, moving towards Y/N menacingly.  
“If you’re not going to die by your own hand, we’re going to die by your hands.” Bucky told you rushing forward and impaling himself onto your claws.  
“No!” Y/N screamed in agony. While she watched visions of Bucky impaling himself in front of her, the real Bucky rushed forward and grabbed both Y/N’s hands while Wanda placed both hands on Y/N’s temples.  
Y/N crumpled to her knees as Wanda’s hands glowed red. Bucky and Steve helped lay Y/N down as Wanda kept her hands-on Y/N’s head.  
“Wanda can you please explain what’s going on with Y/N?” Natasha asked rather franticly.  
“It’s something HYDRA invented years ago.” She said, turning towards the red head her own eyes glowing bright red. “It’s similar to my powers, it makes you see what you fear. It’s all you can see and gets worse and worse, until you would rather be dead than see anymore.”  
“Experiment 12B.” Bucky murmured.  
“You’re familiar with it?” Steve asked, looking sadly at his boyfriend.  
“Very.” Bucky replied with a grimace. Steve took Bucky’s hand as Natasha began to pace.  
“So, what can we do?” Natasha asked, running her fingers through her hair. “Is there something else we could give her?”  
“No.” Wanda and Bucky replied.  
“Unfortunately, all we can do is let it run its course.” Wanda continued. “Call Clint. Explain the situation to him and tell him to remove anything that could be used to harm someone. We’ll need to lock her in until this wears off.”  
“What about her claws?” Steve asked as Natasha moved into the cockpit to call Clint.  
“We just have to hope she won’t use them. And if she does, her healing kicks in.” Bucky said gravely.

It had been two hours since they had all returned to the Tower. Clint had followed Natasha’s instructions perfectly and removed anything an everything that Y/N could use to harm herself.  
They’d locked the door so there was no way for her to leave and they’d had J.A.R.V.I.S pull up a live feed. For the first hour she’d slept, not peacefully, but she’d awoken an hour later and had curled into the corner of the room since.

Reader POV  
“You can’t hide from us, Y/N.” Bucky laughed, cutting Steve’s throat.  
“Don’t you want to play too?” Natasha asked, kneeling down in front of you. She had a gun in her hands and when you didn’t answer she brought it to her temple and shot herself.  
“Are you not going to scream anymore?” Steve questioned, standing from the ground, his neck and chest stained red. “That’s no fun.” He said, snapping Bucky’s neck.  
“I don’t want to play. Go away. Go away.” You continuously said, your hands tight over your ears. Two sets of hands grabbed your wrists and pulled them away.  
“You don’t have a choice in that anymore, baby doll.” Bucky said, pressing the spot that forced your claws to burst out. Natasha and Steve forced your hands down towards your stomach and you let out a gasp as the adamantium cut your flesh.  
“A monster like you should’ve died a long time ago. This is us doing the world a favour.” Steve murmured into your ear as blood spilled out of your lips.

Non-reader POV  
“She’s killing herself!” Bucky yelled, jumping from the couch  
“Bucky no!” Wanda cried, holding him in place with her red mist. “You can’t go in there you know that.”  
“Do you expect me to sit out here while she’s dying?” He questioned incredulously.  
“Yes.” Wanda told him, letting him go so Steve could make him sit back down. “This is terrible I know, but you can’t help her. If any of you go in there and she snaps out of this, she could have a heart attack. Or seriously hurt herself.”  
“Where was this information two hours ago?” Natasha snapped.  
“I didn’t want to worry you.” Wanda said. “You have to wait for this to be fully out of her system and then you need to give her time to adjust to this. Or she’ll think she’s still trapped in a nightmare and have a heart attack.”  
“This is fucking bullshit.” Natasha growled as Steve took her hand and squeezed it tightly.  
“I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but we have to listen to Wanda. We have to trust she knows best here.” Steve said. “And look.” He added, pointing to the screen. “She’s healing.”  
“Yeah but for how long?” Bucky asked, cracking his knuckles in worry.

It had been twelve hours. Twelve long hours of listening to Y/N’s screams, cries and pleas for this all to end. Wanda had fallen asleep around hour nine but none of the other three could find the will to tear their eyes away from the screen.

Reader POV  
You hadn’t seen Natasha, Steve or Bucky for nearly two hours. Part of you believed maybe the last time they attacked each other had actually been the last time.  
You refused to let your guard down. Refused to lift your head from in between your knees, in fear of seeing them in front of you or because you were scared to see their corpses.  
You heard the door click open and you squeezed your eyes shut tighter. They were back.  
“Y/N? Sweetheart?”  
A whimper escaped your throat at the pet name.  
“Go away.” You murmured, tears stinging at your eyes.  
“Y/N, can you open your eyes for us?” Natasha asked, a humourless laugh escaping your lips.  
“I’m not falling for that again.” You said letting out a shaky breath. “Go away.”  
“Whatever you’ve been seeing, Y/N, it wasn’t real. None of it was real.” Bucky said. You could hear the three of them coming closer, but you still refused to look up.  
“What? It was all a dream? Is that the new line?” You asked, licking your lips and cringing at the taste of drying blood.  
“It wasn’t a dream, Y/N. But t wasn’t real.” Steve told you. “It was a fear toxin HYDRA created. It makes you see what you fear.”  
“So you’re telling me I imagined it all? Did I imagine it when you and Natasha forced me to stab myself?” You questioned the man.  
“Please Y/N, just look at us. Whatever you’ve been experiencing for the last twelve hours wasn’t us.” Natasha said, her voice thick. Was she crying?  
“I can’t.” You whimpered, burying your head further into your knees. “I can’t.”  
“Y/N, dorogoy, look at me.” Natasha said as you felt hands grip your shoulders. You flinched at the feeling and your head shot up at the touch. Natasha was sat in front of you with a sad look on her face with the boys standing behind her.  
All three of them were clean. No blood, no wounds, nothing. But it wasn’t the sight of their bloodless bodies that made you realise the truth behind their words, it was the warmth in Natasha’s hands.  
Warmth. Honest to Thor warmth.  
“You’re real.” You murmured, pulling Natasha’s hand onto your face.  
“That’s what we’ve been telling you.” Natasha said with a small smile as you leaned into her hand.  
Your exhausted body began to shake as several sobs forced their way up through your throat.  
“Hey, you’re okay. You’re safe.” Natasha cooed, pulling you into her arms as Steve and Bucky moved closer and wrapped their arms around the two of you.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” You sobbed, clinging onto to whatever part of the three of them you could. The warmth making your cold, aching, body shiver and shake.  
“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Steve cooed, kissing the top of your head.  
“You’re safe with us.” Bucky promised, tightening his arms around you.


End file.
